ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2017/December
December 1 The Amalie Arena in Tampa 12-1-17 2 Leaving The Amalie Arena in Tampa 001.jpg December 2 Instagram :"Music �� saves my soul." 12-2-17 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a hat by Manokhi and earrings by Lauren Klassen. December 3 Hannah Khymych 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 001.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 002.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 003.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 004.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 005.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 006.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 007.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Esteban Cortazar and a choker by Ambush Design. Backstage concert at Toyota Center in Houston 12-3-17 Backstage concert at Toyota Center in Houston 001.jpg December 5 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 12-5-17 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 001.jpg 12-5-17 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 002.jpg December 7 Grocery store in LA 12-7-17 Leaving a grocery store in LA 001.jpg At her mansion in Malibu 12-7-17 At her mansion in Malibu 001.jpg December 8 Instagram :"#joanneworldtour #joanneworldtourdallas #ladygaga #gaga #fashion #gianniversace Spring/Summer 1992 @versace @williamvintage #dallas #texas" 12-8-17 Instagram 002.jpg Los Angeles 12-8-17 Out and about in LA 001.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit, earrings, and shoes by Versace. December 9 Twitter :"We made it from #Dallas to #JoanneWorldTourOklahomaCity can’t wait to get out there and have some real fun with you tonight ! Paws up little monsters to another SOLD OUT SHOW! let me see your outfits!!!" 12-9-17 Twitter 002.jpg At The Jones Assembly in Oklahoma 12-9-17 At The Jones Assembly in Oklahoma 001.jpg December 10 Instagram :"#hausofgaga holiday party. I’m Santa’s naughty elf. Mistress Claus. �� #holiday" 12-10-17 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears earrings by Konplott. December 11 Instagram :"Naughty Elves. Ears on ears. Me and @tomeerebout '' #holidayparty #holiday #ladygaga #gaga #elf #elves #merrychristmas #happyholidays"'' 12-11-17 Instagram 005.jpg December 12 Twitter :"I’ve seen a lot of rumors on the internet that for “A Star Is Born” I’ll be billed as Stefani, but that’s not the case. It’s Lady Gaga, baby! ''" Backstage concert at Pepsi Center in Denver 12-12-17 Backstage concert at Pepsi Center in Denver 001.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears shoes by Manuel Couture. December 13 Instagram :"My favorite warm cozy jacket this season. @chenpengstudio #ladygaga #gaga #fashion #christmasgifts" 12-13-17 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Chen Peng. :"Wearing @chenpengstudio in Salt Lake City Utah! #ladygaga #gaga #fashion #christmasgifts having so much fun on the #joanneworldtour !!" 12-13-17 Instagram 002.jpg December 15 Instagram 12-14-17 Instagram 001.jpg 12-14-17 Instagram 002.jpg 12-14-17 Instagram 003.jpg In @garethpughstudio backstage at the #joanneworldtour Earrings @mariablackjewellery Future Graphic black and glossy eye periwinkle metallic with black liner. Hair shellacked on too wet cascading down metal turtleneck/hood in a stormy cloud after sunset blond. @sarahtannomakeup hair @fredericaspiras styling @tomeerebout @sandraamador.xx Photography @alex.j.dolan #ladygaga #fashion #beauty #gaga #HausEditorials #hausofgaga Is it showtime yet Salt Lake City? When my mind begins to wander I spend it being creative with my friends. Much better place to put your dreams, in the room, instead of leaving them in your head. December 16 Instagram 12-15-17 Instagram 001.jpg 12-15-17 Instagram 002.jpg 12-15-17 Instagram 003.jpg In Las Vegas where I’m so happy. Right in the heart of showbiz baby! Vegas baby in @edzgimnes !! I love this town ❤️ Love this hat by @goorinbros only 24 of them! Hand-made! ❤️☃️❄️keeps me warm, color-coordinated and stylish! December 17 Instagram :"There is no greater feeling knowing I can be a part of the kindness in the arena every night with all of you. #LittleMonsters #Joanne my album is about family, relationship, pain and triumph. Thank you for the beautiful North American tour where a city girl traveled out west with a new hat to wear, a new perspective on life. Cheers to tomorrow! Our last night at The Forum in Los Angeles. #joanneworldtour" 12-17-17 Instagram 003.jpg December 19 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 001.jpg 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 002.jpg 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Fleamadonna, sunglasses by Le Specs, and shoes by Francesco Russo. December 20 Little Beach House Restaurant in Malibu 12-20-17 Leaving Little Beach House Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg December 23 Instagram :"��❤️Can’t wait to make some cookies for Santa." 12-23-17 Instagram 003.jpg Timeline